The Hunger Games: Song of Dawn part 1
by Alex'EverdeenHungerGamesUFO
Summary: experience where the hunger games all began, even the mockingjay pin!
1. Chapter 1

this is all about the first ever hunger games. meet the exiting new characters. mark everdeen, Holosity goodings, clover, sarha, katia, agustie, Gretta, deanic and many more! read this dramatic new story that will bring you back in time to where it all came from!

1

Bad luck

Everyone looks confused. Our district is still in ruins, many people close to death due to the famine. Most people's houses or businesses have been destroyed so lots of people live on the street, others were lucky enough to make it to the refugee camp. I'm trying to find my mother. She walked in with me, but the wild crowd tore us apart in this massive stampede. There aren't many mandatory programs these days. Since the uprising about a year ago, the Capitol have mainly left us alone. The screen illuminates with the Capitol seal. It's not always there, and you can tell they've recently put it up, maybe this morning, since it looks pretty quick-work. The voice booms into my ears and rattles my skull,

"good morning district 12. As you well know, this time has been designated to a special feature show. This is mandatory. Anyone who does not attend will face severe punishment". Just as he says this, I find my mother, who seems to be shaking with fear. I realise why, if you are under the age of 15, you must check in with your parents. "today, we will make history. We will erase the past, and move forward in forgiveness and in safety. Today will be the beginning of a new era."

Just as we pass the check-in, the screen displays a tall, large man. He has a striking white beard, and long, grey hair. His face sags and his eyes look washed with fatigue. President snow. He was badly hurt during the uprising. His smile stabs me in the chest. As it loosens, i find myself able to breathe again. I'm holding my mother's hand and she is staring down at me.

"hello, citizens of district 12, today is a very special day for all of Panem. Today is a day of forgiveness and moving forward. We all know of the recent... uprising against the Capitol. It has been confirmed that around 5,000 citizens of Panem have died, and of course," Snow gives a sharp, quick smile. He seems to be staring right at me, "District 13 has been obliterated, as sadly they could not be saved. As of today, Panem will move forward with only 12 districts."

There is a great disruption in the crowd now, many women crying. My mother moves her free hand over her mouth. Just as a stocky man moves in front of my view, my mother lifts me up into a almost cradling position. Snow carries on about peace and the uprising. I catch another girl's eyes trained on me. I'm not paying attention to the President. She smiles and looks away, she's probably around 14. The old man on the screen moves onto something new. He confirms all of the rumours that have circulated around district twelve,

" as an act of forgiveness, and as you have well heard about, The government of Panem have, for the past 7 months, deliberated over the decision to decree the brand new televised annual event, 'The hunger games'", to this, the crowd falls silent. "and it has been declared, The Hunger Games... have officially", he gives me one last flashy smile, "been approved as a new law."

The crowd all gasps at once and returns silent as not to miss a thing. The girl I spotted earlier looks drained, she holds her little sister tighter and shoots me a desperate look,

"and because we want Panem want to move forward as quick as possible, the first reaping will be in two days time. This will be our... practise year. We do wish you luck", and almost as an answer to somebody's question, why are they doing this?, president snow continues, "and remember, we must keep hope". The screen goes black and the crowd stands still. Is this what President snow really thinks this is? Hope? I think that most of us have lost our homes, and now we have to elect two children to fight to the death. This is the opposite of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Light of dawn

The morning of the first reading. We all have to sign our name and move outside of the justice building. There are many screens now around the square. There is a big stage and two reaping balls. We stand in categories of ages and gender. I'm in within half an hour. A petite woman with a long dress and curled blonde hair steps onto the stage. She has big eyes and a dried out, white face. She holds her grin, but she grits her teeth. She seems quite nervous. Like us. She's quite normal compared to the capitol's bright colours and elaborate fashions. She clip-clops over to the standing microphone at the front of the stage. She widens her smile and give a small hick-up-laugh that breaks through her false face. She pauses for a while looking through the crowd. She catches my eyes staring deep into hers and shyly bows her head. I think she feels empathy for us. For rounding us up like cattle and selecting two be slaughtered.

She starts with, "good morning district 12. My name is gretta poslety. It's a privilege to be here." One person claps, but suddenly they drown it out with their own cough when the realise everyone is staring at them, "today is a very...special... day... for everyone." You could hear a pin drop if someone even dared to. "well, hum, let's get started then!", she says with a little giggle. She stops in the middle of the two balls and looks confused. She gets more and more flustered with herself as she tears herself between two balls. She looks into the camera and smiles and giggles. You can tell she dying inside, really. When she finally decides to go to the left ball, she's picked the girls first. My stomach knots for the girl i saw in the crowd two days ago.

As gretta shuffles to the big, pink-tinted, clear ball, many people cough or sneeze on purpose to try and break the tension. It doesn't work. I can see it on everyone's faces how fearful they are. I think about my bad luck so far. Me and my mother are on the verge of death from starvation, even standing here makes me tired; we had our home taken from us by the exact same people who intends to kill two of our district's children; i have to stand here, watching a plump, nervous woman flounce around while two of our lives are at stake; and the girl has just been picked. Great. I feel so lucky now. I guess there isn't any hope or luck for me now, anyway, so i might as well be picked, too. Then... very suddenly, the whole crowds' eyes are glaring at me. Even the girl i saw a couple days ago with her sister. Me.

She reads out the name again, "Mark Everdeen." My heart races. I go through the list of bad luck I've had_. Me and my mother are on the verge of death from starvation; we had our home taken from us by the exact same people who intends to kill two of our district's children; i have to stand here, watching a plump, nervous woman flounce around while two of our lives are at stake; and the girl has just been picked. I have just been picked. To be thrown into an arena and be killed. I'm dead._I look over my shoulder at my mother, who is shaking and dropping to the dusty ground. Why is no one helping her? Suddenly she is getting smaller, and that's when I realise the guards called '_peacekeepers'_are dragging he onto the stage. I start screaming for my mother, but no one helps her, still.

Gretta touches my shoulder, but i retaliate. I stand stiff, as i hear the crowd roaring in rage. Then i'm finally lead into the justice building, where we leave the crowd behind. Where i leave my mother behind. I don't even get to see her, i am driven straight to the train station, where cameras are hungry for my picture, as they snap every move i make. A lonely tear streams down my face and i'm suddenly in a massive train carriage. It has a big, wooden, round table in the centre. I go through the door to another compartment named '_mark Everdeen'_i step inside and find a small room, of which lies a bed with soft, silken sheets; a small table that's so glossed it hurts my eyes when the light shines on it, and a large window. There is a pile of clothes on my bed. I go to another door in my room and find a shower. I jump in and then slip into the sheets. I relax and fall asleep immediately.

When i wake, a ray of bright, fresh sunlight shines through the shaft in the roof of the train, and i automatically think of home. In the refugee camp at my district, there is a big hole in the roof, covered by a large sheet of clear plastic, my mother and i wake up at the crack of dawn when the first light of morning seeps through. We need to wake up as soon as possible to get all of the work done. I wonder what my mother is doing at home, the bird that sings the first song of dawn helps us along slightly. I whistle the tune out to myself that it always makes. Does she miss me? Is she getting by without me? I wonder if she got any sleep last night. I'm snatched back into the bedroom when the swings open. A tall, skinny man walks through the door from the dark hallway. He tells me to get dressed and meet in the lounge in 20 minutes. I don't bother going back in the shower. I brush my hair, and brush my teeth. I then slide on the simple, grey clothes that were left on my bed. They're quite itchy, but they're okay.

When I tip-toe into the lounge, the girl from the crowd is waiting for me, along with Gretta, and the tall skinny man who then greets me as deanic. I still don't know what her name is, but she isn't talking to anyone so i don't bother her. I keep myself to myself as well. Gretta talks about how to present myself when we arrive at the Capitol, she tells me there will be only a hand full of people who see me before i get to the recreational centre. Im not listening though. Deanic's eyes pierce into me, so when he talks, i make sure to listen,

"i will be your mentor. I will teach you everything about how you can win this-"

"so what do we do we do to win? Make a good show? Should i make sure you die in the most gory way i can?"

Everyone falls silent. That was the first and only time she spoke until dinner. After dinner, Gretta stands up and walks over to the T.V to watch a video about survival. I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Luxury

I don't know how i can sleep so much. I guess it's because of the draining couple of days. Gretta tells me that we will be in the Capitol by tomorrow night, making it just more than a three-day journey. She also tells me that the trains in the future will be much faster, and will be able to get there in just over two days. I wonder about the future, how long the Hunger Games will go on for, how many years innocent children will die. And suddenly, i don't see this train as a luxury anymore, i see it as a bribe, a bribe to my certain grave. I can't believe i thought they were being genuine in trying to give us a final piece of luck, but the chandeliers and glass-topped coffee tables are obviously just to rub into our faces the fact that we can never have this back home, because they destroyed it. So i guess President Snow was wrong, i guess we can't keep hope, and They want us to believe that this experience is going to be nice! Is that their strategy? To give us as much hope as possible and them shatter every dream we have ever had? Well, I for one, won't believe it anymore.

The day passes by quickly while we watch video after video of how to survive, how the rules work, how to look good in front of the cameras at the big glitzy interviews. My head spins and i don't feel hungry so i go to my room. I have a restless night. Thinking about and taking in all of the videos I've just watched. People dying, people stabbing one another. It's hard. I have to keep it together and focus on getting to sleep. Just as my head hits the pillow and i close my stinging eyes, i hear the worst, high-pitched, fearful scream i have ever heard in my 12 years of living. Worse than whe my mother wakes up screaming late at night. I jump straight up in alarm and look around the dark room for a jumper, the temperature is dropped below freezing. I didn't notice while under those think, silken sheets.

When i open the door, a longer, more desperate scream screeches down the hall. I run to the end of the hall where the screaming is the loudest. It's so loud here, my ears ring. I bang on the door, but the screaming downs out my frustrated punching. I decide i need to open the door. I step back and observe it. It has the name '_Holosity Goodings'_scribed onto a wooded block on the front, the same as mine. I don't know who this person is, but I need to help her. I'm sure i recognise that name. It's a District 12 name, maybe this is a servant's room. That's when I see the key in the lock of the rounded door knob. I twist the key until it clicks. The screaming is turning into a roar. I turn the handle and open the door.

When i walk in, there is silence ringing in the room, or is the ringing because of my ears. It's probably my ears. The contrast in light blinds me, the dark hall, and now the blaring lights in this room like the sun. A whiney voice creeps out from behind the closet,

"i'm sorry, did i wake you?". I don't know how to respond, it sounds like a young voice, so it can't be a servant. Then who could it be? Then i remember the female tribute, or should i say cattle, from my district. That's how i remember the name! She trades with my mother outside of the refugee camp every day. I don't ever manage to catch her, because she always wears a long, black cloak. That's why i didn't recognise her face. "hello? My name's mark, mark Everdeen is-" she cuts me off again, she must have a habit of that.

"i know who you are, you're the boy from the refugee camp. I trade with your-". I cut her off because really, i don't want her to mention my mother, but i just say i know her too.

She comes out from the closet and reads the look on my face. I do the exact same thing. She's been crying and i'm guessing her throat hurts off the screaming because she rubs it. We stare, and we automatically make our way to her bed. Im crying, because i miss my mother, so she cradles me in the bed until i go to sleep, just the way my mother used to. I lie there, waiting for more screaming to come, but all there is, is hours of silence. When i wake, she has gone. i bet they must be at breakfast. I walk into the dining cart and find Gretta in tears, and Deanic looking tired. There is no Holosity. "where is she?" i ask in almost a whisper. I only get a sniff back. For some reason, i feel protective over her. Even though i'm skinny, and little, i feel brave asking an adult a question in such a stern tone, even if it was a whisper.

I ask them again, and they tell me she's gone for a shower in the bathroom cart. My body relaxes with relief. "why are you crying then?". She tells me about how after watching the replays of the reaping of each district that she has realised her sister, from 2, has been chosen. Now she feels our pain. I know from now on, i won't be treated like cattle. I guess i was right, because i'm left alone for the rest of the day. She doesn't even come to collect me for lunch or dinner. So i sit there all day, on my bed, whistling the tune of the the song the bird sings, that i call, the song of dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Arrival of the Grave

When it's almost time to leave the train the following day, Gretta tells me to pack anything i want. I decide that everything i didn't already have with me is just a bribe, so i only take my own clothes as a reminder of home. It still has the smell of my mother's gorgeous home-baked apple crumble she made me a few hours before the reaping. Suddenly i wish i hadn't skipped dinner, because my stomach rumbles uncontrollably. One we step off the train, the petrol fumes from the city swarm my nostrils. My head spins and i can hardly catch a view. I cough a few times, being sick a little. When the train sets off again, i look up. I'm blinded by the most spectacular view.

The city is perfectly symmetrical. Beautiful buildings stand tall almost to guard the city at its main entrance. Through the middle two, the whole of the Capitol is in view. A long stream runs through the city right in the middle, leading all the way up to a big, rounded gold building that gleams. Even though its miles away, the glint that reflects from in still blinds me. Rows and rows of perfectly aligned houses stand in their precise, sharp colours and bring life to the silent concrete jungle. An outburst of shouting erupts the peaceful town. Then i know its because of our arrival because they're shouting out our names. I panic and suddenly i'm so nervous. My knees start to shake and my throat tightens. My eyes water and i think i'm having a panic attack. Everything is going black and suddenly the city doesn't look so nice anymore. The screams fade and i blackout.

I wake up in a cosy bed with soft-fur blankets and sponge pillows. My head aches but i feel almost... alive, lively. I spring out of the bed and notice i have put some weight on. How long have i been asleep? The door swings open and in comes Deanic. "how long was i out?" i ask impatiently.

"just a night, but they gave you some medicine to help you put a few pounds on, you nearly broke your leg just getting into bed." He says even more impatiently. I don't know what day it is, where i am, when the games are starting, anything! And he thinks he can talk to me like that!

"well it looks like you need to lose a fe-" Gretta walks in singing my tune.

"oh, hello, sweetie, are you feeling any better?" she almost whistles.

"yes, much better thank you". I say calmly

"well, breakfast starts in 30 minutes and the parade starts in two hours! Chop-chop, meet downstairs at eight."

I run a hot shower and step in, deciding it's too hot, i jump out to get dressed. When i go back into my bedroom, a suit of a simple, brown t-shirt and tight- cotton, black trousers have been laid out for me. I slip them on and also find a pair of thin-leather shoes with simple laces. I pull them on, too and make my way downstairs. A crowd engulfs me and i'm suddenly swarmed by screaming capitol people. Gretta manages to push her way through the buzzing crowd and escorts me to a large, pink room. Holosity is already sitting on one of the fluffy, cushioned seats, and she gently taps the one next to her, as to welcome me to sit next to her. I take up the offer, and almost skip over to the tall chair.

A warm, steaming banquet is laid out on the glass-topped table. My mouth waters. I haven't eaten for at least a day. I stuff my face, mostly with bread rolls, because there rare in our district. After that, i'm taken to a very tall building, slim and pointy at the top, in a beautiful carriage, almost like a box. When i arrive, an alien-looking team of 4 Capitol citizens greet me with huge smiles and gasping. Some even go as far to call me cute or adorable. I'm taken into a room, almost like a very posh hospital, and sat down on a bed. They do various work on my body as i lie here naked. I find myself looking around the cold-clean room. Once they've finished their work, a slim, small woman glides into the room. At first sight of me she glares into my dilated eyes and gives me a small smile, as in to say hello. She tells me that she will do none of the dressing, but a team of artists will basically cover me in rock and paint. I am allowed to wear a skin-tight, black, stretchy suit that highlights every bone in my body. They start their work on me.

When i come out of the room, i am greeted by the small woman again. "i'm sorry, i didn't even address myself. My name is agustie Jamlock, and i will be your stylist throughout the games", she says quietly. I can tell she's shy. She takes one look at me and leaves. A few moments after, Holosity comes in through another door and gives me a tight embrace. We are both covered in rock pieces and made to look like we are literally made of coal. This is because our district mines for coal. We glance at each other's outfits, or should i say bodies and smile. We are wearing almost the exact same, but Holosity has a sort-of vest on under the rock, but you can barely see it. We look stunning. A big, door slides open silently and in pops Gretta. She has a simple black dress on and very high heels. She moves us through the door into another empty, but larger room. Both of our stylists await us and attach long, black cloaks to the back of our shoulders. The second she does this, the cracks between the rocks glow red, and orange and yellow. We look absolutely amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

5

'What good are weapons if you're dead?'

For the final time, Agustie shows us through another door and we enter a circular room with horse and carriages on it. We step on the last one while the other tributes take their places. This is the first time i get to see all of the tributes. The tributes from one, two and three all look pretty well fed, clean and dressed exquisitely,4, 5 and 6 look relatively well-fed, but their clothes are not as flashy. 7,8 and 9 look fine, nothing special. 10 and eleven look skinny, but their costumes try to pad them out, but in all of the right places. The tributes who catch my eye, is the girl from 11, the girl from 2(Gretta's sister), the girl from 9, the girl from 4, and the girl from 7. I'm told the girl from 11 is called clover. We're staring at each other. She seems to claw deep into my soul with her brutal green eyes, but she gives me a smile and turns just as the chariots go.

I wonder what the smile was for, maybe she is as nervous as me. Just as we leave the entrance, out to a very long stretch that loops back around, our suits start pulsing. They seem to be reacting to the wild crowd. The crowd silences as we reach a metre out of the door. I can almost hear everyone's heart stopping as we pass them. Just as we are about to turn the corner, our chariots slow and stop just at the end of the turn. We face a balcony, of which bears a crumpled, white-bearded man who's voice bellows throughout the outdoor arena. "hello tributes. We welcome you. We give you honour, courage and determination during these times." I stop listening and i find myself examining clove's hair. The beautiful elegance and precision that has gone into making the most elaborate hair style i have ever seen. As almost sensing me looking at her, she turns around and gives me a wink. I automatically melt inside.

Holosity hold my hand as we start moving again to stop me from completely crumbling to the ground. I think i am overwhelmed by the fact of this situation of my certain death, or is it the feeling i have that my death will come from her hands? For some reason, those deep green eyes claw at my mind again and i imagine the moment. Her spear digging into my heart and the motionless me on the floor. I now can never trust her again. I make a mental note to stay away from her. As we return back inside, i give holosity's hand a squeeze, and as if she knew what i've been wondering for days, she tells me, "i'm 18, you know". It takes a while for what she has just told me to sink in. 18? How? She looks only a little older than me. "and i promise, i will protect you all the way through", she tells me with a shy look.

I reply, "and you will be the only one i protect, too." We laugh a little, and step off the carriage.

We are both so overwhelmed, drained and lifeless. Gretta has dressed in a very big, ruffled pink dress with humongous platform high-heels to celebrate an amazing show, but me and holosity just want to get some rest, need to get some rest considering it's the first day of training tomorrow. Me and holosity head off to bed, leaving behind a very disappointed Gretta, but she didn't oblige. After getting changed into silken night clothes, i tip-toe into holosity's room, to find her sound asleep. But just as i start to creep out, she asks me to talk about things. I feel this way, too. There is a lot of confusion between mine and her friendship. We agree to state the simple things, then try to straighten out some of the more complicated.

"my name is Mark Everdeen, i live in district 12, my mother is call primrose Everdeen, the hunger games was decreed this year, i was chosen at the reaping, i am the youngest one here, i'm scared, our outfits in the parade were dazzling, training is tomorrow, im in holosity's room", i manage a few breaths inbertween words, but it was such a relief to get it out, i said it so fast, it was very hard.

Holosity does the same to me, and we know each other a lot more now. We decide to call it a night and i sleep in her room. When Gretta comes to wake us, Holosity has already gone, again. We search for ten minutes until she pops her head out out of the bathroom door. "i'm sorry, i've been up for hours, i had to do something". There is another thing to add to my list of things i now know about her.

"you had us worried there", squeaks Gretta.

"i'm terribly sorry", replies Holosity in a very hostile voice.

"it's fine, you didn't know", i snap back and shoot Gretta a sour look.

We leave and holosity gets changed into her simple training clothes while i shower, and we meet in her room after i've got changed. We talk about how nervous we are, about training , and agree to try and make as many friends as possible, as alleys may come in handy while we're in the games, even Deanic tells us this. We sit in silence as we take a few moments to reflect upon our tactics for training. I know i'm good with a bow and arrow, but im quite excited to see what else i might be able to do. All i know is, that i have to show off, so people don't think that im the smallest one who will be the easiest to kill, also it will come in handy for alleys in the games. more silence follows. Until we move onto the topic of home. Holosity tells me that she has a boyfriend, and she heard he was going to propose to her after the reaping. It brings tears to her eyes but she fights them off. I talk about the hole in the roof, and the shaft of light that creeps in every morning when we have to get to work. Suddenly, we are drowning in each other's tears.

We think it's about half eight, so we walk into the lounge, faces blotchy and eyes red. Gretta sits on the couch. She jumps up at the sight of us. "splendid!", she calls out in a melody of happy tones. We press the bottom button on the elevator, and with a 'ding', the doors slide open and reveal a vast, clean, grey room with stations dotted all around it. All the other tributes are there and they stare at us, when i realise that their staring at our entwined hands, i squeeze tighter on Holosity's hand, as almost to say '_here we go!',_there is a reply, but not the one i was expecting. She lets go of my hand, and just when i think it's a sign that maybe i've done something wrong, she plants a very light kiss on my cheek and a tight embrace just before we get to the circle of tributes. Now they're really staring with burning eyes, and i feel myself get even more nervous.

When we reach the circle, a small, but broad man stands in the middle facing towards us. As soon as we step onto our spots, he begins with a rushed but serious voice,

"hello tributes, welcome to the training centre. Today will be crucial for your development and progress before the games. we all know what our own strong points are, but each and every one of us needs to improve somewhere. Today will be about finding that lacking skill and making sure you improve. We understand you want you will want to get your hands on the weapons, but the survival skills are still very important, because what is the use in weapons if you're already dead?". Many people nod to say that they understand and you can tell they want to get going. But i have had just enough time to get a good look at everybody, enough to guess what their skill is already.

The two tributes from 1 seem big-built, strong and focused. The male tribute looks especially fit. He isn't ready for the games, but who is? At least he isn't as scrawny as his fellow tribute. She looks very skinny, weak and lifeless. In fact drained. But who isn't drained in a time like this? They both have black hair and fair skin. District 2 seem average, neither one lacking or exceeding, but well fed and fit. The male tribute has dark, soft skin and curly, brown hair and the female tribute has strawberry –blonde hair, a pale face with rosy cheeks, and a small frame. District 3 are in excellent shape. Both look strong, fit and vicious. The boy with blonde hair and olive skin gives grunts of excitement at the thought of a big fight. The girl looks shy, but gives a few nasty looks around the circle, especially at me and Holosity, was it out entrance? Most of the rest are pretty average, shy and have a normal build. Some with blonde, some with ginger, some with black and some with brown hair. Even Holosity fits in with her normal, but elegant build, pretty face, grey eyes, brown hair and a button nose. Me and the girl from 1 totally stand out. And she's staring at me with big eyes.

I make my way over to the bow and arrow station, where i am alone. I shoot a few times, hitting the ever-moving targets directly in the centre of each one. The leader nods his head at me and i can't help but smile. I take that as a seal of approval, so i move over to the knife throwing where the skinny girl from 1 is. After she takes her badly aimed shot at the mannequin, i step up. I have never tried throwing a knife before, so this should be a challenge. I take a knife in each hand, and feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins, i give a confident swirl before i throw the sword at the fake body. Once i've whirled, i throw the knife in my left hand to the side, it swings and then impacts with the mannequin. It's not until my second knife claws straight into the centre of the other fake body's heart, that i've sliced the head off the first one in a clean cut. I walk over to see how accurate it was. Just as i thought, a straight line. Perfect.

Every single tribute from each district is glaring at me. Some with evil, and envious eyes, some with a hint of congratulations in their smile. Holosity starts to clap vividly, and i suddenly feel a wave of self-accomplishment crash into my chest. A few other tributes clap, and then the whole room are joining their hands for me, me. Some seem unenthusiastic and roll their eyes like they could do better, but the majority are clapping uncontrollably. Considering each and every tribute in this massive room the size of a football field is older, bigger and stronger than me, i feel very proud. Then i notice that even the leader is clapping for me, and my chest sticks out.

When everyone has returned to what they were doing to begin with, i go over to the shelter station, where i am greeted by an old lady with grey hair. She smiles at me. There three other tributes at this station, including holosity, so i take the spot next to her and get down to business. After about five minutes of frustration, yelling and trying again, the girl from 10 finally says,

"quite a show you put on". she talks in a mocking voice.

"well it wasn't a show, i didn't even know i could do that." Then when all the other tributes look at me, even holosity, it makes me question whether they believe me. "yes! I've done it!", i yell. I look down at my work and see a perfectly crafted tent made with branches, and drabs of big vegetation and torn fabrics. The teacher crawls inside to inspect it,

"yep, that perfect. That would keep you dry as a bone!", she says in an exited voice. Holosity finishes a few seconds after, and after the teacher has inspected her tent, she leave to go to another station.

We walk to the fire-making station where there is no teacher, just manuals, and sit down to talk.

"this isn't working, i thought we would make friends if we made ourselves look strong", i say in a generally confused tone. Holosity looks up at me,

"mark, it's not working because their jealous. They look at you, a skinny, 12-year-old-boy who actually turns out to be lethal!" her voice gets loud and we look around for clarification that no one can hear us. Just to be safe i whisper this time,

"then what do i do? I didn't even know i could throw knives, what if i go and absolutely smash hand to hand combat?". Holosity stops to think for a while, and just as her fire balzes up and nearly singes my eyebrows off, she continues, "just concentrate of talking, getting to know other people's strengths and weaknesses, and make sure you generally seem bothered about what they are doing or saying." We nod at each other and run off to the hand to hand combat. We choose this because it has the longest queue, so we have more time to mix with others instead of trying to boast.

I'm behind the boy from 11, who is tall and slim. He turns around and shakes my hand. Im guessing hes about 14.

"hey, i'm mark everdeen. It's nice to meet you." He smiles and turns back around. Then after about 10 minutes of queuing, it's his turn to face the skilled opponent. I think he is a criminal, because he has a number stamped on his lower arm. The boy from 11 swiftly kicks the man in the ribs, elegantly swirls and punches him hard in the face. The man stumbles back, and flips over 10. He gets back up and punches the criminals ever changing hand, blocking each and every hit. 10 quickly snaps an undercut into the mans jaw... the man lands on the floor, and whoosily stands us. 10 graps ahold of his head and sharply twists it. On the blue mat, lies a twisted body revealing the lash-marks on his back. Dead.

10 walks off the mat, and looks pretty proud. A hole appears in the wall near-by as a soundless door slides open, and an exact clone steps out of the darkness. He has the same number on his lower arm and the exact same build. Are they man-making clones of the same man? Then, out of nowhere, a punch come swooping towards my face. I duck just in time and i panic, so i crawl through his legs, stand up, and just before her can turn around, i slam my foot into his back, causing him to fall flat on his face. Once he's, or should i say it's, stood back up, i pretend that im in the games. i bend over and bang my shoulder, right into his stomach and crash him into a wall, without noticing, i go through a plaster wall, a pane of glass, and slam him into a tree in the plant station. This time, his back does not show lash-marks, it shows the inner, complicated mechanism that operates this robot.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The Alleys

When i do back up to the apartment, Gretta looks mad, very mad. I walk in and just before she manages to blast my head off for my terrible behaviour, i make it through the door to my soft, cosy bedroom. I can hear her banging on the door but my tears drown it out. I ignore it, ignore it, ignore it until it finally stops and stand up from the bottom of the door. I build up the courage to open it. The hall is silent, silent until Gretta pops up from the side of the door... and just when i think she is going to bite my head off, she picks me up and gives me a big embrace. This is the closest we have ever gotten, i have hardly spoken to her the whole time i've known her. When she lets me go, she takes a strand of my dry, brown, curly lochs and pushes it out of my face. It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, she keeps repeating. Tomorrow is a new day, she talks in a sympathetic voice.

After Gretta has tucked me in, i sneak back out of the warm covers and sly my way into Holosity's room, where she lies in her covers. She looks at me and an expression of almost fear registers on her face.

"it's just me, what's wrong", this time there is no screaming, and no tears, just a deathly silence that crushes my chest.

"you transformed in there. I don't... know who you are anymore! I thought we told eachother everything, but i didn't know you could kill someone like that! I bet you were going to kill me as soon as we got into the arena, well i will make sure i stay away from-"

I cut her off, full of anger, "you know what Holosity? Just before i killed that... robot... i thought about being in the hunger games. and guess what i thought of? You! I tried to imagine that robot was going to kill you, and i was protecting you, just like i promised!" tears clogg up my throat. "i thought we trusted eachother"

I walk out of the room and go back to my own. For hours i cry. Just as i thought there was at least a glimmer of hope, it has been lost. My life will not end in those games, it already has. I have lost my mother, my friends, my home, my only friend here in this strange place, and now i've lost my only ever hope. As the reality of my certain doom dawns on me, so does the sun. The first beam of morning light, just like home. Then i realise, i know what president snow meant when he said there was still home, on that fateful day of the reaping. He means, there is still a chance for all of us to return home, and no matter how small it may be, we should hold onto it. I haven't been holding on to it, i have just accepted my own definite gory death. But what chance do i have? I'm just a weak, scrawny boy who is living under the line of poverty and starvation. Then i remember, training yesterday, how i killed that robot, and sliced off the mannequin's head. So, after all, maybe i do have a chance. Maybe i still have a chance of protecting Holosity.

I sit and watch out of the window for hours, wishing i could go out there, and be free. Free from this new world of claustrophobic madness. Im snapped back into my grim reality by Holosity telling me breakfast is in half an hour, she realises my blotchy, red, puffy face and just before she completely walks out of the door, she walks back in, with her arms held out. I immediately jump from my bed and run over to her. When i wrap my arms around her, i nearly knock her over. I go in the shower and get dressed, to meet Gretta, Deanic, and Holosity waiting for me at the breakfast table. Holosity taps the chair beside her, and somehow i recognise it, so i walk over to where her big eyes sit next to me.

"i'm sorry, about last night". Holosity says sweetly. I reply with a sweet kiss on the cheek and we dive into the food.

"today will be your last training day. This is your second day, so you should be familiar to where everything is set up. Please use this day carefully...and... try not to break anything". He shoots me a look and i feel like ripping his head off. I bet i could. But Holosity's dragging me over to the knife throwing section. We agree that we should use today as carefully as we can, try new things, but practise our skills aswell. We talk to many people on our way round. You can see the smiles on their faces are genuine, because there is a lot of acting, people pretending to be bad at something when they could easily kill someone with that technique, people pretending to care, so when you see something real, you know. I try to be as real as i can, not boasting, but practising everything, trying new things, setting myself challenges. the day is not too taxing, but the time for interviews are coming up, and im not the confident type.

as i talk to more and more people, i pretty much know who i want to alley with. the girl from 11, clover, the one who i thought was going to kill me, doesnt seem too bad. she talks to me for ages, and congratulates me on my performance yesterday. Clover seems to laugh, and those emerald eyes of hers seriously make my feel about 10 inches small. when she stares deep into my eyes, i can almost feel out friendship bonding. no. this is not a well thought out plan to kill me, this is real, because i can always tell when someone is lying. i also like this girl called Katia. she reminds me of my mother. strong, shy, but surprisingly bold. strong character and naturally pleasant. for some reason, i have an awful feeling that Holosity is leaving me, like she is forming an alliance of her own. she doesn't seem to be talking to anyone i do, and keeps throwing he nasty looks. i can tell, this is also real.

as the day goes on a little longer, and there is only about half an hour of training left to do, i have made up my mind. my alleys will be; clover from 11, Katia from 6, Sarha from 4, and hopefully Holosity from 12, my only friend, and i don't even know who she will alley with? i thought we made up this morning. obviously alley is just a word. alleys. is it just a word that means 'we can never be as close as friends, because only one of us is going to survive'? I guess that's as close as me any Holosity can ever get, alleys, because at the end of the day, one of us has to die. But what is she doing now?

there is no time for playing games.


	7. Chapter 7

7**  
**Games

when its the end of training, we tiredly walk to the elevators. there are three in total, one being used by the pair from 10, and one Holosity is riding alone. it's too late to run after her, because the doors are almost completely closed. so i jump in with katia from 6, and sarha from 4. just as the doors are about to close, clover jams her hands into the moving doors, and they spring back, almost saying sorry. when Katia and Sarha leave, it's just me and clover in the elevator. i remember those emerald green eyes and feel the urge to look into them. for a little while i resist the temptation, but i give in and stare deep into the sea of green, which surprisingly are already trained on me. for a moment we stand still, looking at each other. we are just about the same height. the same age, too. just as the elevator starts to slow down, she leans in, eyes still glued on mine, and ever so gently - touches me with her lips, and plants a long, cute kiss on my own dry, cracked mouth. she walks out silently when the doors open, leaving me confused in the elevator. just as the doors start to move, closing, i see her. she is looking at me with those big eyes ive seen before, but they're not the same, they have... anger engraved in the waves of blue water. a tear falls from them, down her rosy cheeks. Holosity.

what is she going to do? what have i done? but it wasn't my fault, was it? why was she upset? i'm so confused. and why was she on 11's floor? when i reach our apartment. it's silent. dead. cold. dark. where is every one? Gretta's bright florescent colours and Deanic's low pitched laugh, where are they? i feel more lonely here than i was in the elevator, i consider going back in until i hear the other elevator's doors open. it's Holosity. she looks mad, i don't know why, she's 18, and im just a 12 year old silly little boy. and sad. her red eyes pierce the black atmosphere. she takes one look at me and runs off in a fit of tears. i run after her, dodging chairs that i can't see until i'm a few centimetres away. when i reach her bedroom door, finally, it closes in my face. i slide down to the bottom of the wooden hard door and cry my stinging eyes out. after about 10 minutes of constant weeping, Holosity silently and carefully unlocks her door and slowly opens it. i look up at her with my big, puffy face. she still looks mad, but she walks away, leaving the door open, as in to invite me in.

she sits on a chair at the opposite end of the room.  
"why? why did you do it? i thought we were a team, i thought we were using them to help _us!_ not fall in love with them and win the whole damn thing!", she cries out. i consider this a moment,  
"she kissed me, i swear it. and i'm not in love with her! she is probably just using me so she can stay alive. Holosity, look at me!" i end up screaming at the top if my voice. i didn't notice i edged towards her. just before i go to try and give her another mouth full, she shoots up and embraces me in a tight hold. we stay there for nearly an hour, just listening to each other breathe, until she finally says,  
"i believe you."

today i wake up and feel doomed. i'm in my own bed, in a stone-cold brick room. i think about the Hunger Games that will be starting very soon. i never asked Holosity why she was on level 11, or why she seemed to hate me in the training room. then i hear my mother singing. happy birthday. i had totally forgotten. i'm 14 today. how unlucky is that. i might die on my own birthday. and i bet it's the male tribute from 1 who does. he is ever so lethal. he can kick one of those very heavy robots 10 feet from the ground. i wonder if my mother had anything for me for my birthday? this is when Gretta walks in,  
"we have to... leave... to go to the... games soon, about half an hour". "oh, and this came for you, it's so important, the capitol went all the way over to 12 for it." she leaves silently. what could it be? it is in a thick, paper envelope that seems to be packed tight with something. IMPORTANT is stamped of the front in big, black letters. i carefully start to tear open the neat seal. once it's open, there is a lot of tissue inside. i start to rapidly tear away the tissue and find a glinting, shiny object in amongst the ciaos. it's a beautiful, hand crafted pin with a mockingjay, holding a sharp bow and arrow, encased by a perfect gold ring. there is a letter also inside. it reads:

_to my dearest son, Mark.__  
__happy birthday! i hope you know i didn't forget.__  
__i miss you very much, and i... hope you come home soon.__  
__i have been saving up for years to buy you this,__  
__when you were younger, every time you passed the jeweller,__  
__you would ask for that pin.__  
__i saved up to give it to you when you most needed it__  
__and now is the time. take good care of it, and i will always be with you.__  
__never forget me._

_love, mother._

for a long time i don't know what to do. colour drained from my face and so emotions registering, i slip into the other room to take a shower. the words hit me suddenly me, _'never forget me'._the words bounce around the room. what does she mean? does she mean if i die, or when she dies? is she dying? or is she dead for that matter? the pain hits me and i double over, nearly slipping over in the water. is she dead? i find the tribute clothes, pull them on, and look at the time. i have five minutes. i collect the pin, and find any other possessions i want. i meet Holosity in the hall way. she takes one look at the mockingjay pin on my tee-shirt, which is really thick, and warm, and waterproof. her face drains of all colour as she stares into the golden glint.  
"what? it's a present from my mother, she saved up for years for it. i think she might me dead", i say while chocking down a sob. i show her the letter.  
"mark... you know how i traded with your mother every morning? well i would buy her cupcakes. she used to tell me the story about the mockingjay pin and how you always wanted it. she told me that... she would give you it... when, how can i say this? if she... passed."

_Me and my mother are on the verge of death from starvation; we had our home taken from us by the exact same people who intends to kill two of our district's children; i have to stand here, watching a plump, nervous woman flounce around while two of our lives are at stake; and the girl has just been picked. I have just been picked. To be thrown into an arena and be killed. I'm dead. my mother is now also dead._

what can i do? i have to leave for the Hunger Games, but i feel like i have been stabbed in my side. my heart feels so heavy. oh so heavy. Gretta is walking across the hall, telling us we have to leave. i drop the letter, secure the pin even tighter, and walk over to the big, wide-open doors i have never noticed before. i meet agustie at the doors and we make our way to the hovercraft. we fly, into the clouds. about and hour passes of numbness, Deanic's low-pitched laughter, and Gretta's florescent colours gleaming in my face, and holosity holding my hand while i weep silently, facing out of the window. suddenly, the window blacks out and the nerves kick in, we must be nearly there. my palms sweat as we start to move down. Gretta moves us off the hovercraft, down a black tube and into a room, where a tube lies in the corner. the door closes behind me and i realise Holosity's gone. i sit for ages thinking about my mother. i stare at the pin. then, suddenly, agustie rushes into the room,  
"we only have 2 minutes!", she fits me with a dark, navy, thick, waterproof jacket and zips me up, attaching the pin on the inside.

when the 10 seconds bells sounds, i feel like the room is crashing in on me. i am alone, and the only human touch i will have untill i am fighting to the death has gone. i make my way over to the clear tube. it's tight and stuffy. i seem, to be waiting a long time- forever really. my heart pounds like my chest is exploding. my head whizzes round, my district, the reaping, the capitol, training, my mother. the tube. my body aches. a voice in the tube tells me to get ready and the door closes. time stops. i see - my mother! she's calling my name! she looks so ill. the floor in the small tube moves and just she vanishes into thin air. i must be hallucinating. layers of dirt separate me from the open air. i can see the faint light the size of a pin head far in the distance when i look up. i feel like its never-ending. i am sweating so much, my palms slip from the slides of the tube. when i reach the top, i slow down, almost to a halt before we reach outside. me and my mother's pin, that's all who i have left.

suddenly, my mind flashes with a memory. its very recent. it's while im almost unconscious from sleep, last night, in the lounge of the apartment. i never realised i didn't get my score! the number flashes in my head. 12. then im suddenly outside, light blinding me. 12. i remember. 12. 12. 12. pin. mother. reaping. Holosity. Clover. Games. ,y vision blurrs and i forget where i am at. where is this? the breeze cools me down and i start to sweat less. the numbers that are being projected into the arena reach 10. i look around the tributes, and find Holosity. i see a big horn, golden, like my pin. my vast surroundings are amazing! wait. i remember this place! 9. the snow-topped mountains in the background. 8. the large meadow. 7. the swaying trees in the slight breeze. 6. the perfect clouds rolling by. 5. the forest. 4. the hills. 3. the animals. 2. the history classroom and my skinny teacher. 1. the sea.

"let the very first annual Hunger Games begin!"


End file.
